


When Your Heart Beats (Next to Mine) (Podfic)

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Matt and Foggy's wild adventure into inappropriate erections, losing your virginity, and sort of getting engaged on the way to the bedroom.(The podfic!)





	When Your Heart Beats (Next to Mine) (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Your Heart Beats (Next to Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347986) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory), [returnsandreturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns), [Werelibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian). 



> Hello! So this is a podfic of many things - it's my first podfic in a long while and certainly the longest one I've recorded since the 'Reasonable to Assume' Saucery series. It's also a big messy love letter to this fic which has three of my favourite writers collaborating together to give everyone this sublimely sweet, achingly hot work of fiction. It's also recorded in a single hour-long take late at night so please forgive any little word slips. Made with much love and respect. I hope you guys enjoy this even a tenth as much as I did recording it.

Podfic of 'When Your Heart Beats (Next to Mine)' by Poisonivory, ReturnsandReturns, and Werelibrarian

>

**Download** [MP3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/xamhuh3d9g/When_Your_Heart_Beats_Next_To_Mine_-_Poisonivory_ReturnsandReturns_Werelibrarian.mp3) (65.2MBs)

 **Length** : 01:05:35


End file.
